


Seen

by dani2the_ela



Series: Non-Resident Indian [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, kept secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani2the_ela/pseuds/dani2the_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wants to see if Naina's alright, but from what she witnesses, she definitely will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a multi-chapter fic, but life has gotten in the way and now I find myself working 6 days in a row. But the end is in sight and I will have the next four weeks to write it (no work, just Uni, life will be boring). 
> 
> Just a little treat for now. I didn't want to keep it initially but somehow it never got deleted from my Evernote and I'm glad now. Maybe I'll make a second chapter to it. It calls for another chapter actually.
> 
> No beta, as always.

Dr Elizabeth Weir walks down the corridor, past the science labs, heading to a specific one at the end of the hall. She wants to visit Dr Naina Suhar, who, only hours ago, got the message that her father had a heart attack yesterday and has yet to wake up. It hit her like a train and she hasn't been seen since then. Elizabeth asked around if anyone had seen her, but no one had and it made her worry.

5 minutes ago, Dr Zelenka radioed her to tell her that Naina was in her lab, trying to get her mind off the bad news and refusing to leave the lab until she's done with her project. So Elizabeth decided to get her out of the lab and have her join her for dinner.

Just when she reaches the glass made walls of Naina's lab, she can see another person in there with her. It's Major Lorne, who stands in front of Naina, talking to her. She looks at him and replies something, but since the doors are closed, Elizabeth can't make out the words. Looking closely at Naina, she can see that she's been crying and possibly still is. It is understandable. Until now, no one at the SGC has seen it neccessary to grant the young Indian woman the quick trip through the Gate to see her father. Naina shakes her head and immediately gets pulled into a tight hug by Major Lorne. He rubs her back soothingly and keeps talking to her. Elizabeth starts to smile when she sees how close their friendship has grown over the last few months - how there seems to be no difference between the members of the initial and the second Expedition or the scientific and the military contingent. They all have found a home millions of lightyears away and that alone can bring people together.

Elizabeth decides to leave the scene, to let them have a private moment for themselves because she feels like an intruder. Just when she's about to turn around, they break the hug, but they keep standing close. She can't seem to keep her eyes off when the Major puts his hands on either side of Naina's head, leans down...and kisses her. Elizabeth gasps in surprise and wonders about the intimacy of that kiss. She looks around to see if anyone else sees this, but she's alone in the corridor. It doesn't seem to be a surprise for Naina to be kissed by the Major for she doesn't push him away, instead she puts her hands on his waist and returns the kiss. They break apart only a few seconds after their kiss started, leaning their foreheads against each other and talking again. Elizabeth wonders how long the two of them have been together and how she herself hasn't noticed any of this before. But on the other hand, she was happy for the young couple to have found something stronger than friendship in another galaxy - love.

She decides to leave and this time, she really does it. She might have to have a talk with both of them, but for now, she wants them to have their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
